robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scraptosaur
Scraptosaur was a competitor robot in the seventh series of Robot Wars. It featured a powerful flipper, which allowed it to dispose of its opponents. However, it was defeated in the second round by St. Agro. Scraptosaur also competed in both series of Dutch Robot Wars, losing in the second round in Series 1, but reaching the Grand Final in Series 2. On both occasions, it was defeated by PulverizeR. The second version of the robot, which was seen in Dutch Series 2, was known as Scrap-2-Saur, while the third version, which was seen in UK Series 7, was known by the team as Scraptosaur 03, although it was known simply as Scraptosaur on the show. Robot History Dutch Series 1 Scraptosaur had a tentative start against Alien Destructor, staying out of the way as it drove into the CPZ and was attacke by the house robots. When it was releases Alien Destructor slammed Sacraptosaur into the wall, wedging it on an angle grinder. Refbot frred it, and the House Robots attacked Alien Destructor again. Time ran out and the jury was called on for a decision, which went to Alien Destructor. In the losers' melee, Scraptosaur faced only Pyramid of Chaos, as RCC had broken down. It bumped the Pyramid, loosening its shell before going for the pit release. It then got underneath Pyramid of Chaos and attempted to use its flipper, but since Pyramid of Chaos had no baseplate, it could not be flipped. Nevertheless, Pyramid of Chaos had broken down and was counted out, putting Scraptosaur back in the running. It next match ended quickly, Pullverizer simply flipped it with its flywheel, and Scraptosaur could not self-right. After Refbot counted Scraptosaur out, Matilda came in and flipped it repeatedly with her flywheel. In the Grand Final, Scrap-2-Saur's first battle was against Meshuggah. Right at the start, Srcap-2-Saur was flipped by Meshugga's flywheel. It righted, and came on the attack, but its flipper had no effect on Meshuggah, who continued to inflict damage, tearing away one of Scrap-2-Saur's panels and stripping bits of its armour off. Scrap-2-Saur went for the pit release, and the pit descended just as Meshuggah drove over the pit square. Mesuggah was unable to get out of the way, and descended into the pit, making the heavily-damaged Scrap-2-Saur the unlikely winner. The team fixed up Scrap-2-Saur as best they could for their next battle, against PulverizeR. Scrap-2-Saur had trouble getting its flipper to work at the start, and when it finally did, the force sent Scrap-2-Saur onto its back. It tried to flip PulverizeR, but couldn't due to PulverizeR's invertibility, so it hit the pit release before pushing PulverizeR into Mr. Psycho. PulverizeR escaped, and Scrap-2-Saur stopped moving, so it was counted out by Refbot. After bring dragged by Growler, Scrap-2-Saur sprung back to life, but since it had already been counted out, Growler pushed it into the pit. Dutch Series 2 Scrap-2-Saur returned to the Dutch Wars with a new design and a more powerful flipper. In its first battle, Toughs Al Nails grabbed hold of it, but it threw Tough As Nail through the air. Tough as Nails's motors burnt out, giving Scrap-2-Saur an easy victory. In the next round, Scrap-2-Saur faced Cyclone. It flipped Cyclone repeatedly, but Cyclone was invertible, and was hardly affected. However, Scrap-2-Saur managed to get the upper hand after it flipped Cyclone gently enough to just to get it onto its side. It finished off teh round robot by pushing it into the pit. In the Heat Final, Scrap-2-Saur attained another easy victory, flipping Gravity over, and advancing to the Grand Final when Gravity could not self-right. UK Series 7 In the first round, Ceros flipped Metalis very early on, which immobilised it. The house robots attacked the fallen machine while the similarly designed Ceros and Scraptosaur got some flips on the heat favourite, Ming Dienasty. Ming struggled to self-right but eventually got back on its wheels. Ceros appeared to clearly be the most impressive of the remaining three, but Scraptosaur also went through on a judges decision after Ming caused minimal damage with its drill late on. In the heat semi-final, Scraptosaur dominated the early stages against St. Agro, however used too much CO2 from its flipper trying to defeat the invertible machine. St. Agro flipped Scraptosaur once- and Scraptosaur could not recover. Scraptosaur was pitted almost instantly by Tough As Nails in a separate battle, a World Championship qualifier. Results |} |} |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 1 *UK Losses: 2 *Dutch Wins: 5 *Dutch Losses: 3 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 Dutch Series *Series 1: Heat, Round 2 *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 2 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:World Championship competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Representatives Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with alternate versions Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses